Head Over Heels
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: well, this is my first trustshipping fic. i hope you all like it! R&R no flames please! pairing: setoxishizu
1. Chapter 1

 SEQ CHAPTER h r 1 **Chapter 1**

"Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack his monster!"

"No! My Jinzo!"

"Looks like it's game over for you Wheeler. You lose!"

Joey felt himself go red with anger. "That can't be! My strategy was foolproof!"

Kaiba smirked. "You should've made sure it was mutt proof before using it," he said, laughing.

"Grrrrrrr! Your gonna regret sayin' that!" Joey threatened, his blood boiling.

"Oh I'm scared," Kaiba said, the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"I bet you think you can do anything, huh Kaiba?" Joey asked, fuming.

"Obviously I can," Kaiba said, looking Joey in the eye. "Unlike some fools who just _think_ but really can't even tie their own shoelaces."

_Stay calm._ Joey ordered himself, as a plan formed in his mind. "Then how about this: I find someone who hates you, and you've got six weeks to get her to fall head over heels for you. Whaddaya say?"

Kaiba eyed Joey, trying to see if he was joking. When he saw that he was serious he just burst out laughing.

"And what's so funny?" Joey demanded, unamused.

"Do you honestly think I have nothing better to do with my time, then sit around tying to get a girl to fall for me? Besides for which, almost every girl in this town would melt if I just looked at them. You think you'll find someone who hates me? Ha!" Kaiba continued to roar with laughter.

"Well if you're so great, then why not?" Joey asked. "Afraid of a little bet?"

"Because I have better things to do then waste my time on such petty things. I have a whole company to run, and I don't need some stupid girl interfering with my work!" Kaiba answered, steeliness in his voice. He turned around and began to walk away when Joey called after him.

"Oh? Is the so called 'Great Seto Kaiba'...afraid of a girl?" Joey taunted.

This stopped Kaiba in his tracks. No one, but _no one_ called him a coward.

Seeing that this caught Kaiba's attention, Joey continued. "I mean, of course he's afraid! Why wouldn't he be seeing that no girl in their right mind would want to date him! Oh and he's probably afraid that he'll lose this bet also! Of course, seeing as he would be too scared to go anywhere near a girl! Six weeks maybe wasn't enough time. Chicken!" Joey began to flap his arms like wings, and make chicken sounds.

Kaiba's anger mounted. _That fool thinks he can just say what he wants?! I'll show him! Coward?! He'll regret the day he ever dared to challenge me! Seto Kaiba! _

As Joey continued to mock, Kaiba called out: "Enough! I agree to this stupid bet of yours!"

Joey stopped in middle of his taunting and looked up. "So you agree?" he asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Heh. Well then, let's set up the stakes for the bet. If I win, you have to proclaim to everyone that I am the best and lose to me in a duel! In front of everyone!"

"Agreed." Kaiba snarled. "But if I win, you have to be my pet for a week...So get your dog leash ready, because you're going to lose!"

"We'll see. I choose the girl, remember Kaiba. And I'll make sure this girl hates you. And you've got six weeks to get her to fall head over heals for you. After the six weeks are up, if she still hasn't fallen for you, than you lose!"

"Well then," Kaiba said, a smirk curling his lips. "I'd start looking already if I were you. Because I highly doubt you'll find any girl who doesn't like me."

With that being said, he turned around with a swish of his trench coat, and walked away.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

> > **Chapter 2**
>> 
>> "You said _what?_" Tea asked as Joey related the days events to the gang.
>> 
>> "I said that if I lose, I'll be his pet for a week and let him walk me around town." Joey repeated.
>> 
>> They all fell.
>> 
>> "Hey man," Tristan said, once they all recovered. "I don't want to make you mad or anything, but I think you've gone insane! There's no way you can win this bet!"
>> 
>> Yugi nodded his head and added: "Don't forget, it's almost every girl's dream to go out with him."
>> 
>> "Gee, thanks for your belief in me." Joey said sardonically.
>> 
>> "Of course we believe in you Joey!" Tea exclaimed at once. "But this is something that you just…can't win!"
>> 
>> "Of course I'll win!" Joey said, waving a hand superiorly. "All's I've got to do is make sure I find someone who hates him. Then he'll never be able to win her over. It's foolproof."
>> 
>> "Nothings foolproof to a sufficiently talented fool." Tristan quoted.
>> 
>> "Tristan!" Joey yelled furiously. They began to fight, tackling each other.
>> 
>> "Guys, break it up!" Tea intervened, stepping between them.
>> 
>> "Errrrrrrr!" Joey was really angry. He attempted to reach Tristan as Tea and Yugi tried to hold him back.
>> 
>> "Joey, calm down!" Yugi said, holding him back with difficulty due to his height.
>> 
>> "Yeah man, I was only joking." Tristan said as he dusted himself off.
>> 
>> Trying to change the subject, Yugi asked: "So which girl are you going to choose for Kaiba?"
>> 
>> This seemed to have worked because immediately, Joey stopped trying to reach Tristan and said: "Good question Yug. It has to be someone he hates, someone who'll give him a bad time too."
>> 
>> "Well, whoever you pick, just make sure it's not me." Tea said quickly.
>> 
>> "Awww! C'mon Tea! I was just about to ask you!" Joey exclaimed.
>> 
>> "No way! No how! Forget it."
>> 
>> "Alright then, let me think…who else is there?"
>> 
>> "How about Serenity?"
>> 
>> The suggestion came from Yugi. But it was Tristan who responded with a shout of "NO!" Not Joey.
>> 
>> They all turned to look at him in surprise.
>> 
>> Turning slightly red, Tristan said: "I mean, c'mon guys, we can do better than that. Besides, why should Serenity have to go out with a sleazebag like Kaiba?"
>> 
>> "Your right Tristan." Joey said. "Besides, I don't want my sis to go out with Kaiba! That jerk! He thinks he's so grea-"
>> 
>> "What about Mai?" Tea interrupted Joey's rant.
>> 
>> "Whaaaaaat?! Are you crazy?!" Joey exclaimed.
>> 
>> They all stared at him. Joey went red and said: "We're not using Mai. Next person."
>> 
>> "Well, that's all the girls I can think of who haven't fallen head over heels for Kaiba already." Tea said thoughtfully. "Oh wait, what about Ishizu?"
>> 
>> "Ishizu huh? I don't' think she'd want to do this. Besides, Kaiba doesn't like her very much. Especially after she nearly beat him in a duel." Yugi stated.
>> 
>> "Then she's perfect!" Joey exclaimed. "They both don't like each other, they'll both give each other a bad time, especially with Ishizu always talking about destiny…heh heh, this is perfect!"
>> 
>> Joey went to the nearest payphone, inserted some coins into the slot and began dialing.
>> 
>> "Joey wait!" Yugi said. "How are you going to explain this to Ishizu?"
>> 
>> "Heh, I'm not the one who's gotta do the explaining. It's Kaiba who has to when he asks her out! Ha Ha!"
>> 
>> "I've got a bad feeling about this." Tea remarked.
>> 
>> "Well, may as well kick back and enjoy the fireworks." Tristan said, leaning against a tree. "Cause from where this is headed, there's going to be a whole bunch of them."
>> 
>> **To be continued… **
>> 
>> a/n: thank you so much to my reviewers:
>> 
>> Misura, lol! thanks! Trustshipping is the name of the pairing setoxishizu.
>> 
>> Cecily Wunge, heh, yea, ; i didn't realize that. but thanks for pointing it out, i changed it. lol!
>> 
>> Jewel of Egypt, really? i thought there were tons out there. lol! thanks for the compliment!


	3. Chapter 3

> > **Chapter 3**
>> 
>> "Hello Kaiba Corp." A bored females voice answered the phone rang.
>> 
>> "Yeah, is er, Kaiba there?" Joey asked.
>> 
>> "Who may I ask is calling?"
>> 
>> "Joey Wheeler. Tell him it's about our little…bet." He snickered as he said the last word.
>> 
>> "One moment, please hold."
>> 
>> The secretary pressed the hold button, and pressed the intercom button connecting her to boss's office.
>> 
>> "Mr. Kaiba?" Her voice came over the loud speaker.
>> 
>> _Type, type, type,_ "What do you want?" He snapped.
>> 
>> "You have a phone call, it's from a Mr.-"
>> 
>> "I'm busy." He interrupted rudely.
>> 
>> "-Wheeler. Yes sir, I'll tell him that."
>> 
>> The world 'Wheeler' reached his ears. "Wait a minute, who did you say it was again?"
>> 
>> "Mr. Joey Wheeler. He said it was something about a bet."
>> 
>> Kaiba stopped his typing for a moment. _He must've found a girl._ He thought. _Bet anything its Gardner. Great. Why'd I ever agree to this stupid thing in the first place?_
>> 
>> "Put him through." He answered coldly.
>> 
>> A few moments later, Joey was on the line.
>> 
>> "Make this quick Wheeler." Kaiba warned. "I'm a very busy man, so just tell me who it is and that's it. That is, if you were able to find anyone." He concluded smugly.
>> 
>> "Oh I found her alright!" Joey said triumphantly. "I'm sure you're very familiar with her too!"
>> 
>> _It's Gardner! I knew it! _ Kaiba thought. Perhaps because he was so sure of _who_ it was, the next sentence blew him off completely.
>> 
>> "Her names Ishizu Ishtar."
>> 
>> "WHAT?!" Kaiba yelled out in a moment of outrage.
>> 
>> "What's wrong Kaiba?" Joey snickered. "Is she too out of your league?"
>> 
>> Gaining control of himself, Kaiba replied with a smirk: "Out of my league? Maybe for you Wheeler. But then again, everyone is out of _your_ league."
>> 
>> He gave a high cold laugh at this. Joey felt his temper rise.
>> 
>> "Oh yeah Kaiba? If _you're_ so great, than let's see you sweep her off her feet! Or maybe you're just scared because you know she won't look twice at you!"
>> 
>> "That's where _you're_ wrong. The only person a girl wouldn't look at twice is you, Wheeler. So get your dog suit ready, because I'll have her falling for me even after the first date."
>> 
>> "Well good luck with that." Joey sneered. "Because with Ishizu," here he snorted with laughter. "You've pretty much got your work cut out for you."
>> 
>> They both slammed the phones down at the same time. Kaiba, out of anger, Joey out of contempt.
>> 
>> After spending a few moments staring at the phone in anger, Kaiba beeped his secretary.
>> 
>> "Get me Domino Museum on the line!" He snapped.
>> 
>> In the few moments that passed while he was being connected, and the ringing of the phone, he drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk. _What's going on there?_ He thought._ Why aren't they picking up the phone? Stupid, lazy, good for nothings! Wasting my ti-_
>> 
>> "Hello, Domino Museum." A soft voice answered, interrupting his thoughts.
>> 
>> "About time! Don't you people hear the phone ringing? What are you deaf?! Can't you pick up instead of making us wait like that?!" Kaiba began shouting. "I have a whole company to run and I have half a mind to-"
>> 
>> "Seto Kaiba I presume. It's been a while." Ishizu answered, interrupting Kaiba's rant.
>> 
>> "Well, well, well." Kaiba said, leaning back in his chair. "Speak of the devil. You were just the person I wanted to talk to Ishizu."
>> 
>> "And what would you like to talk to me about Kaiba?" Ishizu asked evenly.
>> 
>> "Nothing that I can tell you over the phone. So how about we meet? Tonight, at the museum?"
>> 
>> "Very well. What time would you like to meet?"
>> 
>> "Ten o'clock. And make sure no one else is there."
>> 
>> "I shall see you then, Seto Kaiba." Ishizu replied calmly. As she put down the receiver however, she couldn't help but wonder why Kaiba wanted to see her.
>> 
>> Kaiba just went back to typing on his computer, pushing everything besides work to the back of his mind until 10:00 that night.
>> 
>> **To be continued…**
>> 
>> a/n I'd just like to say thank you to my reviewers:
>> 
>> Jewel of Egypt - heh, well, she doesn't have much of a reaction in this chapter. lol! maybe when we get up to the next. XD
>> 
>> Crazi Girl - XXXXXXDDDDDD lmho! That's the best part! We get to see Kaiba squirm. XD
>> 
>> Cecily Wunge - you support trustshipping also? YAY!!!! hands you a membership card welcome!!!
>> 
>> Isis-Ishtar123 - lol! your welcome. XD but what's avishipping?
>> 
>> Tori-Ishtar - wow! you added me to your favorite authors list?! ::feels so good:: thank you!!!
>> 
>> okay everyone, hopefully the next update will be sooner than this. it all depends really on whenever my editor gets back to me with the next chapter. R&R!!!


	4. Chapter 4

  

**Chapter 4 **

        "I still can't believe you did that Joey." Remarked Serenity as she entered the room carrying two bowls of steaming hot rice.

        Joey had just finished telling her about the bet from his seat on the couch.

        "Give me a break sis. Kaiba's gonna lose for sure! You know Ishizu; she's more…reserved. Besides, no one in their right minds would fall for Kaiba!"

        "What about all his fan girls?" Pointed out Serenity as she laid down the two bowls on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch next to her older brother.

        "I bet he pays them to follow him around like that," answered Joey, waving a hand as if to dispel the questions. "Trust me. Kaiba's no problem at all."

        "Well, I still think its wrong," continued Serenity, turning to look at her brother. "And I don't think you've taken Ishizu's feelings into account either. What if she really does fall for Kaiba? Then what? He's going to drop her after the six weeks are up, and she'll be left with a broken heart."

        "Don't worry," said Joey, as he picked up his chopsticks. "Ishizu's a strong person."

        "Joey!" Exclaimed Serenity in shock.

        "Look, who's to say Ishizu's going to fall for him anyway? As far as I'm concerned, she's not going to be swept off her feet anytime soon. Besides, Kaiba's not a good actor. I'd like to see him even try to pretend he likes someone he so clearly hates and vice versa."

            Serenity sighed as she too picked up her chopsticks. "You know, I was never under the impression that Ishizu hated Kaiba. I thought she only disliked him because he always seemed mocked her."

            "Hmmm…you've got a point there; sis. But still, Kaiba doesn't like her, and if she doesn't like him…it's perfect I tell you!"

            "I guess we'll just have to wait and see then, huh?"

        "Yup!" Joey said, beginning to eat. Then, catching the worried look on his sister's face he added confidently, "and don't you worry Serenity, this is one bet Kaiba's gonna lose for sure!"

**XXX**

A black limo pulled up in front of the museum at exactly ten o'clock that night.

        "Wait here," Kaiba said to the driver. "I won't be long."

Stepping out of the limousine, he made his way to the museum doors even though it was already after hours. Pulling on one of them, he found it unlocked.

Giving a superior-like smirk, he stepped inside and left the door unlocked behind him. He wanted this to be over and done with so that he can leave this place as soon as possible, without any petty delays.

        Walking down the hallway looking for any signs of life, he found that there were none. Everything was dark and quiet, like a graveyard. The only source of light came from the 'Emergency Exit' sign that hung at the end of the room. Its red lights danced around, casting shadow to many suites of armors that were old and rusted; it reflected against glass cases that held precious finds and artifacts in them, and it caused rare paintings to look grotesque and distorted in the dark.

        But none of these interested Kaiba. As he walked among the old and ancient, his footsteps echoing loudly in the eerie silence, he began to grow impatient. _How was he supposed to find his way around here in the dark? And most importantly, where was Ishizu?_

        At last, he spotted a source of light, other than that of the 'Emergency Exit' sign, coming from a hallway at the bottom of a steep stairwell.

        Kaiba recognized it as the same stairwell that he had journeyed down many months ago, the first time he had ever heard one of Ishizu's so-called 'Egyptian fairy tales.'

        It was also the day Ishizu had handed him Obelisk the Tormentor.

            Smirking at the memory, he proceeded down the wide stairs and walked into the brightly lit room.

        _The same room as last time,_ he noted without much interest. And indeed, the huge Egyptian stone carvings hanging in their glass cases at the front of the room were unmistakable.

        As his eyes traveled over them with scorn, he became aware of the sound of soft footsteps coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw that it was none other than Ishizu herself, clad in the same outfit that she was wearing the day they had both met.

        "Good Evening, Seto Kaiba." She greeted in her usual soft voice.

        "Ishizu, it's been a while." Kaiba returned the greeting, a mock smile playing on his lips.

        "Yes it has." Ishizu agreed quietly, her face revealing no emotion.

        "It looks to me like you still haven't given up on all that Egyptian none sense," continued Kaiba, indicating the Egyptian stone tablets on the wall with his hand.

        "And it seems you're s _t_ ill denying your heritage," replied Ishizu evenly.

        "Tch. Please. The last thing I need is to listen to another one of those fairy tales of yours."

        "After all that happened in Battle City and on your Duel Tower, you still deny your past? How sad, really." She answered softly.

        "No, what's sad Ishizu, is that you still continue to believe in all that none sense. When will you learn that there's no such thing as fate or destiny?"

        "You can't deny it forever Kaiba. One day, you'll have to believe in destiny whether you like it or not. The past is part of who you are, and it will always remain that way no matter how much you choose to ignore it."

        "As if." Answered Kaiba haughtily. "Besides, I didn't come here for a lecture about the past. I came here for a different reason."

        "And what is that?" Ishizu asked carefully, her eyes narrowing slightly.

        _This is it,_ thought Kaiba silently, remembering what he had planned to say. "I came here tonight to ask you to join me for a meeting."

        "Meeting?" repeated Ishizu, slightly surprised. Whatever it was she was expecting, this definitely wasn't it.

        "Yes. A meeting. Just the two of us."

        "And why do you want to meet with me, **again** ?" She asked, her eyes narrowing further.

            Kaiba was silent for a moment. He had been caught unprepared. In truth, he should have expected Ishizu to ask him such a question, but being the arrogant person that he was, he didn't think anyone would dare question what he was doing. Now he had to make up an excuse.

        He glanced at Ishizu for a moment. She was calm, waiting patiently for an answer. He found this unnerving for some reason.

            The clock ticked as the silence stretched. Kaiba found that he couldn't think up a single excuse that would be plausible. _What should I tell her? That this is a bet? Then she'll never agree to this! I have to think of something…_

        "Because I want to discuss how Kaiba Corp. can affiliate with the museum." He said at last. _Now that should stop her questioning,_ he thought smugly to himself.

His triumph however, was short-lived.

        "Wouldn't you want to meet with the director of the museum for that Kaiba?" Ishizu asked him shrewdly.

_Darn her!_ Kaiba thought, a look of great consternation on his face. This was getting him nowhere.

        "Yes, that's true." He answered, a bite of impatience his voice. "But I would have to meet with _you_ , since you're the one in charge of the Egyptian Exhibit. That's the part of the museum I want to affiliate with."

        "But I thought you hated all that 'Egyptian none sense.'" She mocked.

            Kaiba stood dumbfounded. For the first time ever, he couldn't think of a single insult or retort to throw back. She had trapped him in his own words; there was nothing he could say to his own defense. _How did this happen?_ He wondered furiously.   
          
            "When you are ready to be honest Kaiba, you'll know where to find me," Ishizu said, turning around and walking away. "Until then, my answer is no."

             _Does she think she can toy with me like this?_ Thought Kaiba angrily as he watched her retreating back. _I'll show her._

        "Ishizu!" He called stopping her in her tracks. After pausing for a few moments he continued. "It seems you aren't that dumb after all."

Ishizu didn't turn around. If Kaiba was trying to stall for time by insulting her, then she didn't really want to hear anything he had to say.

        "But as it is," she heard Kaiba saying. "Your wrong. At least partially."

Ishizu turned around to face him. "And how am I wrong Kaiba?" She asked.

        Kaiba smirked, glad to see that she was finally interested in what he had to say. "Your wrong about me not being honest. I do want to affiliate with the museum, just not only the Egyptian Exhibit."

        "Then that would bring me back to my first question. Why are you speaking to me? Why don't you speak to the director of the museum? He is after all, the one in charge of making these decisions."

Kaiba smirked. "You're a smart person, you figure it out."

With that he turned around and left. As he reached the steps however, he called back to her. "The meeting will begin at Eight o'clock and will be held at my house. I'll have my limo pick you up and bring you over."

        "And what if I refuse to join you in this meeting?" Ishizu asked. She did not like being bossed around, nor did she enjoy taking orders from people like Kaiba, who felt like they run the world. If Kaiba wanted her at this meeting, he would have to ask, not order.

Kaiba just stared at her again. _Ishizu has some nerve,_ he thought furiously. Forcing his face into another awful smile, he approached her again. "And why wouldn't you want to join me at this meeting?" He almost hissed.

Ishizu merely smiled. "Your intelligent enough, I'm sure you can figure it out," she mocked again.

Kaiba gaped for a moment. She was mocking him; that was exactly what she was doing. She was mocking him. She was toying with him like he was some sort of doll to be played with, and not taken seriously. _I've had just about all I can take from her,_ he thought furiously. He was just about ready to yell at her, when he remembered the whole reason he was doing this. He smirked, imagining six weeks from now he was going to win this bet, and go on humiliating Wheeler, and at the same time, get rid of Ishizu once and for all.

        "Allow me to apologize for my rude behavior earlier," Kaiba said, putting on a courteous act. "Will you please join me for the meeting that will be held tomorrow at my home? I'd very much like for you to be there."

Ishizu looked amused. She wondered for a moment how much effort it took for Kaiba to say those words. "Very well," she said at last. "I'll accept. Though, aren't meetings normally held in the corporation building?"

        "Yes, but this time, its going to be held at my home, since we're only discussing it and not saying anything for certain."

        "I see."

        "My limo will pick you up at eight, of course, dinner will be served as well."   
He then turned around, and left as hurriedly as possible. Ishizu watched him the entire time, the bemused ex-pression never leaving her face.

            Once outside, Kaiba dropped his courteous act. Getting into his limo, he snapped at the driver to take him back home. After that he leaned back and closed his eyes. What a nightmare! He thought he'd never get Ishizu to agree. Grudgingly, even he had to admit that by choosing Ishizu, Joey had indeed chosen well.

_But no matter, I'll get her to fall for me, and when six weeks are up, I'll be able to put her out of my life for good._

**To be continued…**

A/N:

Sorry everyone for the long wait. Unfortunately, it might be an even longer wait for the next chapter cause I'm going to be busy with another fanfic soon which I hope you guys'll read also

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed:

Jewel of Egypt: Yes, that's what I love about her too. Heh, she doesn't get fazed which totally rocks!

Tori-Ishtar: Thank You

Isis-Ishtar123: Ah, YamixIshizu. Hm...no, I don't really like that pairing, cause I don't think there's a lot of proof for it. But thank you for reading, trustshipping rocks! D

Belinda Chan: Thank You!

Ayanamiyuy: Thank you! Heh heh, yes, it's a battle between his pride and his asking a girl out on a date. >XD

Decree: Thank you so much for reviewing

LowFlyer1080: ROTF! Yeah, it would be so funny if Kaiba lost and he'd have to lose a duel in front of everyone and would be completely humiliated by Joey! XD Hm...I also hope Ishizu finds out...who knows? Maybe she will o0

Vanessa463: Yes Yes Yes! It does rule! Muwahahahahaha! /cough/

And I think that's everyone. Enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review, and I hope that I won't have to make you guys wait another two, three months until I update again. XD

Just to make one thing clear, I didn't give up on this fic, I never give up on a fic, so if it takes me a long time to update, sorry, but I'm still continuing with this one and will finish it.


End file.
